


Feels Funny - Handjob

by rainbowchristy



Series: Alphabet Smut [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Innocence, M/M, Shyness, Smut, daddy phil lester, little dan howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowchristy/pseuds/rainbowchristy
Summary: Little!Dan finds Daddy!Phil's magazines and feels a little funny in his "big-boy parts".
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: Alphabet Smut [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741912
Kudos: 6





	Feels Funny - Handjob

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know this is really short so I've decided to write two shorter fics for H of this challenge-thingy I'm doing.

“Daddy,” Dan whined from the doorway to the lounge. Phil looked up, instantly noticing the signs that told him Dan was in little space.

“Yes, Love?”

“I-I feel funny, Daddy. I was looking through one of those magazines, the ones you keep in the bathroom, and it made me feel funny.”

“Oh, Danny-boy. You probably got hard. I can help you if you like?”

“Yes please, Daddy,” Dan mumbled, coming over to Phil and taking a seat next to him on the couch.

Phil closed his laptop and shuffled so he was facing his baby. Editing always came second when his little needed him.

He knew he’d have to be careful, Dan got really shy and was easily scared when in his little-boy headspace.

“Okay, Love. I’m going to pull your pants down, okay?” Phil asked, stroking Dan’s cheek with his thumb.

“O-Okay, Daddy. I trust you,” he mumbled, lifting his hips to help Phil pull off the fleece PJ bottoms.

“Aww, Love, you’ve got a hard-on,” he cooed, seeing Dan’s hard cock pressing against his stomach.

“What-What’s that, Daddy?”

“It’s what happens when you look at my magazines, Love,” Phil explained, changing his weight so he could start wanking him.

“Daddy, that feels weird,” Dan mewled, hips bucking up against his will.

“It will. Does it feel good too though?”

“I-I guess.”

“Good.” Phil continued to slide his hand up and down Dan’s shaft, using his precome as lube.

“D-Daddy, stop.” Phil removed his hand straight away, afraid he’d pushed Dan too far. Dan seemed to sense Phil’s question since he explained. “I think I’m gonna pee,” he said.

“Oh, Love, you won’t, trust me. That’s cummies, and it feels good. Do you want me to continue?” Phil said calmingly. Dan nodded so he replaced his hand, loving the way Dan whimpered at the touch.

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy,” Dan repeated, hands gripping the blanket underneath him.

Dan moaned as he came, Phil’s hand pumping him through it.

“Daddy, you were right. I didn’t pee,” he commented once he’d come down from his high.

“I told you so. You stay here, I’m just going to grab a tissue.”

“Okay, Daddy, thank you.”

“It’s my pleasure, my baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
